2013-14 MJHL Alumni News
in the News July *New York Islanders re-signed Travis Hamonic to a seven-year, $27-million contract. *Ron Hextall returned to the Philadelphia Flyers, being named Assistant General Manager. October *Brett Willows was an emergency call-up for the Toronto Maple Leafs on October 17. *Shane Luke selected Hockey East Weekly Top Performer (10/21). *Brendan Harms named WCHA Rookie of the Week (10/29). November *Shane Luke and the Providence Friars won the Catamount Cup, Luke selected MVP & to All-Star team. December *Corey Koop named WIAC Hockey Athlete of the Week (12/8). January *Craig Simchuk named ECAC West Player of the Week (1/10). *Ryan Garbutt signed a three year contract extension with the Dallas Stars. February *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/4). *Cole Klippenstein named to ECAC East All-Rookie Team. *Kelly Andrew named MIAC Hockey Athlete of the Week (2/21). *Shael Hechter selected to WCCHA All-Conference First Team. *Leo Podolsky selected to NCHA All-Conference Team and Brett Pinkerton to the All-Freshmen team. *Mike Collins named to ECAC West All-Conference Second Team. *Shael Hechter and the St. Thomas Tommies won the WCCHA Championship. March *Caleb Suderman selected MIAC co-Player of the Year and named to All-Conference Team. *Justin McDonald named to OUA West All Rookie Team. *Troy Hoban and the Arizona State Sun Devils won the ACHA Division I National Championship. *Beau Taylor and the Selkirk College Saints won the BCIHL Championship. *Steve Sorensen and the St. Thomas Tommies won the MIAC Championship. *Darren Helm scored his first career hat-trick in a game against the Toronto Maple Leafs. April *Travis Sanheim named Top Defenseman at the World U-18 Junior Championship. *Roger Tagoona and the Dayton Demonz won the FHL Championship. *Nashville Predators dismissed Head Coach Barry Trotz. May *Philadelphia Flyers promoted Ron Hextall to General Manager. *Washington Capitals hired Barry Trotz as their Head Coach. June *Detroit Red Wings bought out last year of Jordin Tootoo's contract. National Hockey League Professional *Jung Ahn *Clark Byczynski *Anthony Collins *Joel Edmundson *Micheal Ferland *Alex Kampen *Matthew Krahn *Jordan Lane *Nick Lazorko *Chapen Leblond *Blair Macaulay *Ryan Menei *Ryley Miller *Tyler Noseworthy *Seth Ronsberg *Kyle Rous *Steven Shamanski *Philippe St. Laurent *Caleb Suderman *Roger Tagoona Major Junior *Chase Harrison *Adam Henry *Rene Hunter *Garrett Johnston *Brett Lernout *Ryley Lindgren *Quintin Lisoway *Justin Paulic *Landon Peel *Carson Perreaux *Chad Robinson *Teagan Sacher *Jordan Thomson University & College *Brendan Algeo *Kelly Andrew *Jeff Archibald *Mathew Backhouse *Joe Becker *Ryan Benitez *Michael Berens *Carl Bombardier *Paul Bonar *Connor Bowman *Spencer Brennan *Mick Bruce *Nathan Bruyere *Joe Caligiuri *Dusty Campbell *Joe Carney *Mitch Chagnon *Jordan Christianson *Bryn Chyzyk *Connor Cleverley *Jory Coates *Mike Collins *Kirk Croswell *Josh Daley *Jordan Davies *Ryan Dech *Chris De La Lande *Jordan DePape *Taylor Dickin *Dylan Dock *Mike Dopko *Josh Dufresne *Taylor Epp *Daniel Fainman *Connor Faupel *Riley Feser *Derek Fontaine *Hudson Friesen *Kendrew Friesen *Lucas Froese *Jon Gaudet *Tyler Gaudry *Jordan Geddes *Brock Genyk *Trent Genyk *Derek Gingera *Shamus Graham *Evan Gravenor *Shelby Gray *Ryan Griffiths *Keith Grondin *David Haaf *Jesse Hall *Luke Hannas *Jacob Harcoff *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Cody Hasbargen *Jordan Hebert *Shael Hechter *Dylan Heide *Jake Heisinger *Jared Hidber *Troy Hoban *Cole Horn *Dan Hrabowych *Emerson Hrynyk *Tommy Hrazdira *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Kyle Johnson *Matt Kaarela *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Wheaton King *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Brett Lafond *Pierre Landry *Austin Lauder *Matt Luongo *John Lawrence *Justin Leclerc *Ryan Luiten *Shane Luke *Jared Maetche *Matt Malenstyn *Kyle Manlow *Justin McDonald *Joey McEwan *Kajon McKay *Rylan McKinnon *Brendan Mitchell *Justin Moody *Tyler Moore *Ben Morgan *Zane Morin *Christian Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Anthony Nobili *Myles Nykoluk *Brendan O’Donnell *Jeremy Olinyk *Dane Olsen *Brandon Parrone *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Luke Paulsen *Reed Peters *Nate Phillips *Brett Pinkerton *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Adam Restoule *Joel Ridgeway *Kyle Rous *Derek Sand *Craig Scott *Carter Selinger *Steven Shamanski *Dayton Shaw *Craig Simchuk *Cory Simons *Casey Skolnik *Kyle Smart *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Paul Sohor *Steve Sorensen *Matt Spafford *Jon Stephansson *Adam Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Brad Swampy *Ward Szucki *Beau Taylor *Kyle Threndyle *Dylan Towns *Russell Turner *Matt Valley *Paul Van De Velde *Wendell Vye *Zaine Walker *Thomas Ward-Cardinal *Sam Waterfield *Dylan Wells *Taylor Wells *Blair Wentworth *Lane Werbowski *Branden Whitehawk *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Michael Wilgosh *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows Category:MJHL alumni